


Letters To Cedar Junction

by tesrgone



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, season 4.2 and first part of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesrgone/pseuds/tesrgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters Beecher wrote to Chris while he was in Ceadr Junction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found the idea of a story compsed of a series of letters or diary enteries to be an intriging one. I wanted to do a Beecher/Keller storry from Beecher's point of view, and of all the stories I've read seem to only mention the letters, I thought that this was an idea worth exploring. I hope you like them.

Dear Chris,

I can't believe you're gone. I know why you did what you did, and my heart will never forget it. But that's little comfort right now. I miss you so much. I would give anything to have you here with me now. Just to touch you for a moment. To kiss you just once.

But that's not going to happen, so I must carry on for your sake. I promise you that I'll be strong. It's just that we got back together right before this all happened, and we really didn't have a chance to enjoy our reunion. I was going to show you how much I missed you and how sorry I was for ever thinking you could have done anything to my kids. I know you forgave me, but that doesn't mean I can forgive myself just yet. I wanted to make everything right for you.

I guess we just have to accept the way things are and move on, so that's what I'll do. I want you to be happy - Well, as happy as you can be in a place like Cedar Junction. What's it like? Just make sure you take care of yourself, and watch out for those Aryans. You may think they're only half-assed Aryans, but they can still be dangerous. I'd hate to think you'll get into trouble over all this mess. And I know you're probably saying right now to give you some credit. I do, baby; believe me, I do. I just worry about you. That's all.

But enough about worries and sad things like that. I want you to be happy when you think about me. So, I guess I'll tell you about a dream I had last night. It was about you and me. We were in a bar. I had just gotten there and had ordered a martini when I saw you across the room. I couldn't believe how handsome you were. I just couldn't take my eyes off of your blue eyes. They were so deep; it felt as if I could lose myself in them. You smiled at me and made your way over to where I was. I couldn't look away. It was as if I wanted to memorize each step you took. When you reached me, you smiled again and asked me my name. I told you and held out my hand. You took it and shook it. You told me your name, and then you winked at me. I asked if you wanted to sit down. You did, and you leaned over and ran your hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, and just wished you would never stop touching me. You whispered in my ear, asking if I wanted to go some where more private with you. Hell, I think I would've done anything you asked me to.

Before I knew it, we were in a motel room with your arms around me. You were kissing my neck. I rubbed up and down your arms and your back. You nipped my neck and I moaned. Then you brought you lips up to mine, and we kiss very deeply. We seperated to take off our clothes, but we kept kissing each after an item of clothing came off. When we were both naked, you pushed me down on to the bed before you climbed on top of me. You then proceeded to kiss and caress every bit of my chest and thighs. I was going out of my mind in pure pleasure. Oh, hell I was like a slug, unable to move a muscle while you had your way with me. I was whimpering with each movement of your tongue.You then moved on to my cock and grabbed it with your hand. You licked the tip slowly with your tongue. I grabbed the sheets and begged to to suck it. But you just grinned at me and kept licking. I was going out of my mind! Then you finally took the entire shaft into your mouth and started to hum. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt! Then you moved up the shaft and I felt like I had stuck my cock into a vacuum cleaner. Oh, god, it was sweet torture. Then you picked up the pace, and man, it was just the best blow job I have ever had, but I tried my best to hold back as long as I could. I swear, even my toes curled.

Then I felt myself cumming, and I woke up. God, I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager. I tried to go back to sleep, so I could recapture the dream, but I couldn't. It was gone. It just made me want to be with you so badly, so that maybe we could finish that dream. What do you think? Would that be something worthwhile to continue?

Write back to me as soon as you can. I need to hear from you.

Love,

Toby


	2. scond letter

Dear Chris,

I guess it's too soon for you to write back to me, but I can't help myself. I keep waiting for the mail cart to come around, just to see if a letter came from you. I can't wait to hear from you. How are you doing? How are you coping over at Cedar Junction? Have you found anyone to watch your back there? I know it's hard for you to trust people, but you know you can't do it all by yourself.

Oh, I know you have more expierence than I do in these things, and I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry about you. And without hearing from you, I'm forced to make up all kinds of stuff. I know I'm being stupid, but how else am I to spend my free time? It's not like there's anything to do aroud here. I do my best to keep myself away from any trouble, and you know I've been having those interaction sessions with Schilinger. I know you're thinking that they are a waste of my time. Hell, there are times I think the same way, but I know I have to keep trying. I got to put all the harm I've done behind me and make amends where I can. So long as I can keep this going, I've got to try.

As for the rest of the things around here, things seem to be normal. For the rest of the prisoners, that is. O'Riley is still cooking up his schemes. Rebadow and Busmalis are still trying to do what they can to keep a low profile. They still play cards with Hill and me everyday. I'm still working with Sister Pete. It keeps me busy, but it also keeps my mind occupied so I don't think of you all the time. Not that I can get you out of my mind for long. I miss you so much.

Do you think about me? Do you miss me? Have you found someone you can be friends with? Someone to have sex with? I know I shouldn't be asking about these things. I just want to think of you being taken care of. I don't want you to suffer for what you did.

I guess I'm not explaining myself too well. You'd think going to Harvard, I'd be able to put into words what I want to say to you. But you were always better at that than I am. You don't care what anyone thinks, so you just say what you have to say. Sometimes I wish I could do the same. But there's too much I want t say to you. I don't know where to begin. I do't want you feeling like you're missing anything by not being here with me.

Hell, if I'm going to be honest with myself, I should just admit that by telling you these things I feel closer to you. You know it's worse than the time we weren't speacking to one another. At least then I could see you and remember what we had before I messed things up. But with you gone, it's like there's a part of me that's been ripped out. I keep checking my body to see what's missing, but I can't find anything gone. I know that sounds stupid, but that's what it feels like. You are a part of me, a part of my very soul, and with you gone something's missing. You know what I'm saying? Do you feel the same way?

Please write to me as soon and as often as you can. I need to hear from you if I'm going to be all right. I can't make it without knowing you're all right.

Love,

Toby


	3. third letter

Dear Chris,

I still haven't heard from you. Is it because you'e not wrinting, or is it because those Aryan fucks in the maiIroom are confiscating your letters? I wouldn't put it past them. I have to believe that you're writing me back. Surely this is as hard for you as it is for me. Or maybe you're dealing with this seperation better than I am. I know you can be tough when you need to be. Are you just being tough right now? Maybe not writing is a way for you to move on from me. No, I'm sorry. I won't let myself even think that. It's not fair to you. I know you love me just as strongly as I love you. It must be those fucks in the mailroom.

Anyways, enough worrying about them. How are you? How are you doing? Are the hacks treating you right? Just tell me anything about your life there. Maybe if I knew something, I'd be able to stop worrying about you. Like that's ever going to happen! I worried about you when you were right here with me. I guess I worry that someday you're going to encounter someone or something you're not going to be able to handle. I know you have that way about you that you can handle anything that comes your way. It's one of the things I love about you. But you're not superman. There are things you can't handle. Just be careful, alright? I still worry. So, sue me.

I still think of you every day, every minute, and at night I remember the good times we had together. I remember the way you touched me. God, it was like you were trying to map out my whole body as carefully as you possibly could. And the way you would use your tongue. Man, I'm shivering just thinking about that talented tongue of yours. I don't think there's an inch of me that you didn't lick and suck. God, right now I'm thinking about the rimming you loved to give me. I have never thought that area of the body could make you feel so good, so alive. Remember the night you got me to cum from just using that tongue of yours on my asshole? Oh, god, it was fucing fantastic! Remember how afterwards you entered me and fucked me until I begged you to stop? Hell, you were just lucky that hack on duty fell asleep. 

God, I am so fucking horny! I try to jack off, but it's just not the same. I can't touch myself the way you touch me. Your touch is electric. I think sometimes I felt like I could cum just from your touch. You made me feel like no one has ever made me feel like before.

I guess I'd better end this before I drive myself nuts just thinking about you.

Love, 

Toby


	4. fourth letter

Dear Chris,

You don't know how happy I felt about hearing your voice yesterday. It made everything alright for once. I guess you're doing well too.

Ah, fuck it! I want to write you about how well I feel about everything. I want to write about how much I miss you and everything. But I got to be honest with you. I'm hurt by what you said to me. How can I forget about you? Walk away from you and not look back? You are a part of me, and you always will be. I know you want me to put everything behind me. If I get out, I'll try to do that for you, but don't be giving me orders. I'm not your bitch, and I never will be.

While I'm on the topic of forgetting you, there's something I've just got to ask you. Have you replaced me? Is that why you're not wting to me? Is that why you never mentioned anything I wrote to you about? Do I still matter to you? Or am I just someone from your past to be forgotten?

No, that's not fair to you. I know you're just trying to do the right thing for me. So, I'm just going to act like that's the case.

I am excited about the possibility of being paroled. I didn't think that I had a chance with my record, but Sister Pete introduced me to a lawyer from the Alliance for Prisoners' Rights, Katerine McClane. She thinks I have a good chance with the circumstance of Gary's and Geniveve's deaths. I wish you could meet her. She is so nice, and, man, is she beautiful. I've asked about her past, and she told me that she's divorced. She also has a son Holly's age. I couldn't believe how bold I was when I asked her out if I got parole. I invited her to the best restaurant in the city, and she agreed. I think she has a thing for me.

But that doesn't change how I feel about you. I will do as you ask and walk away from all this if I get paroled, but I wil never forget about you. That's just something I can't do. You can tell me not to visit you, and I will do my best not to. But I will NEVER stop thinking about you, wondering about how you're doing. You hear me? I love you unil the day I die! And don't you ever forget that.

Love,

Toby


	5. Fifth letter

Dear Chris,

How are you? How are you doing? Are they treating you right over there? I realize by now that I'm not going to hear from you, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing to you. All I can hope is that you enjoy reading these letters. I hope they make you feel as close to me as writing them makes me feel close to you. I still wish I could know what you're thinking, know what you're feeling. I'd get Sister Pete to arrange another call between us, but I get the feeling that wouldn't get me far. You were always tougher than myself when it comes to us being apart. Sometimes too tough when you think about it. I can't but remember the times that you made me feel that you cared nothing for me when you were angry at me. I now know that you still loved me even then and that it was just an act. If it's alright with you, I'm going to act like that's what you're doing now. Being tough for my sake. It's supposed to make leaving you behind that much easier for me, but it doesn't. I just makes me love you all the more.

But enough of that. I'd rather tell tou how things are going with my attempts at getting paroled. I've been meeting with Katherine quite a bit to talk over the situation. I'm beginning to like her a lot. Maybe if things work out and I get parole, it might be worth it to date her and see what she's really like. I know you would like her, and I know you would approve of her for me. You know I was surprised that she knew about you too. I didn't want to talk about you with her, and I think she understands how I feel. I don't know how to deal with any of this. I guess all I can really do is be as honest as I can with people when it comes to what we have, and just let them think what they're going to think about it. I know that that's what you would do.

But I got off the subject. I was telling you about my parole. I insisted that Kathy Rockwell's parents be notifed about my upcoming parole hearing. I know you're probably thinking I should just keep my big fat mouth shut, but I can't do that. If I get out without them knowing it, it would be like I was sneaking out of here. I just couldn't live with myself if I did it that way. Katherine told me that, speaking as my lawyer, I shouldn't do it. But, speaking as a parent, she said she was proud of me doing it this way. Sister Pete arranged an interaction session between us yesterday. It went as well as I could expect it to. They said they wouldn't try to interfere with my parole. I was thrilled to hear that. Now I can feel good about it happening. It's only a matter of days now until the hearing. I can't help but be excited about the prospect.

As for what else is going on around here, I'm still hanging out with Said. He's still having problems dealing with his tendency towards violence he's had ever since Adabisi died. I'm doing my best to help him work through it. It's hard, but I think there's some progress being made there.

Of course, I know you probably don't care about any of this. I know Said is not one of your favorite people. You were always jealous of the time I spent with him, fearing I'd do something stupid as a result. I also know that nothing I say right now will ever change your opinion of the matter.

Oh, I almost forgot, Schilinger found out this morning that I might be up for parole. He was so furious! He stormed into the interaction session and demanded to know why I hadn't told him that that was a possiblity. To make sure that neither he, the Aryans, nor the bikers do anything to fuck up my chances, McManus is having me stay in my pod with a guard standing in front of my door. I do everything in here. Hell, even Said has told me that the Muslims will protect me if the Aryans try anything. That's a relief.

Now, if I just had some relief from being stuck in this tiny pod all by myself. I tell you; it's worse than lockdown. I guess that's why this letter is so long. What else do I have to do with my time?

Well, being stuck here has got me thinking about that two week lockdown. I've been remembering every detail of it. Remember how we couldn't stop touching each other? How we kiss every chance we got? How we fucked every single night no matter what happened during the day? I even remember that one time you got so bored that you did everything you could just to get under my skin. God, I remember how frustrated I got with you. I literally want to take your head off, and the kicker was that I knew what you were doing. God, you could always push my buttons so easily. I miss those days. I even miss fighting with you. I miss anything having to do with you.

But I'd better wrap this up for now. Lunch is coming, and I want to get this letter sent off today. I'll write you again as soon as I find out about my parole. Keep your fingers crossed. Mine are already crossed.

Love,

Toby


	6. Sixth letter

Dear Chris,

Hi, how are you doing? I hope you're doing better than I am. I wish I could send you good news, but that's not something I can do right at the moment. My parole request was turned down. They said that my actions of the past six months were encouraging, but it was not enough to overlook my past actions. They said that they'll reconsider the matter a year from now. God, another fucking year in this shit hole! I just wish you were here to help me through this. I really could use a shoulder to cry on right about now. Of course around here, I don't feel like I can let myself cry. Only around you have I felt comfortable enough to do something like that.

At least something good has come out of this. I got a chance to kiss Kathrine. We did it right before I went into the hearing. She even gave me a present - a date book. Unfortunately, what good is a date book going to do for me in here? I tore it apart page by page. I know that was childish thing to do, but it sure made me feel better.

But there's so much to tell you right now, I don't even know where to begin. I guess I should start with the personal stuff first. I was in the library when Schilinger and Robson attacked me. Robson held my arms behind my back, while Vern made kissing noises at me. Thankfully Said and the Muslims got there at that moment. Said ended up shanking Schilinger and Robson. They're still alive unfortunately. It'd take a stake through that fucker's heart to kill him. I dread to think what they would've done to me if the Muslims hadn't got there in time. But I don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself, and it's obvious that I have friends who are looking out for me. So, you don't worry about it, okay?

Of course that was just the minor stuff. We've had this refugee from the IRA living in Em City until he can be deported back to Northern Ireland. Would you believe that the fucker actually built a bomb to blow things up? You should have been there. We saw that fuck coming down the stairs with this big bomb in his hands. He said that we had a couple of minutes to get everyone out of Em City before the bomb went off. Man, we ran like hell out of the place. Thankfully, it turned out to be a dud. What are people thinking these days? I swear, even for Oz, that was some fucked up shit.

But even that was minor compared to the so called main event. From what I've heard, someone left the gas on in the kitchen. Then later that night, some idiot lit a match, and the whole kitchen exploded. The explosion even wrecked Em City. Don't worry; no was hurt. But that means that everyone is stuck in Unit B until the place is fixed up. I'm telling you; everything is fucked up here. We can't even have visitors for the time being. I'm going to miss Holly so much. Oh, sure, we still have access to phones, and we still get the mail, but it won't be the same as actually seeing and holding her.

Of course, I should be used to that by now. It's the same way with you. Well, expect for the fact that I haven't heard from you. I try to think how things must be like for you. I can see you using your charm to get what you want. I hope you've found someone to fuck every now and then. I haven't. I tried to replace you once, remember? I know that there's no one who can take your place. So, why even bother? It'll just remind me how much I don't have you here with me. I know you'd tell me to move on, but how can I? You're kind of a tough act to follow. No man could ever give me you what you do. I sometimes think that no woman could do that either, but what's the point of thinking that?

I'd tell you to write me back, but we both know that that's not going to happen, so why bother?

Love,

Toby


	7. Seventh letter

Dear Chris,

How are you doing? I wish I could hear back from you. I miss you so much, especially now.

We're still stuck in Unit B. God, it reminds me of the time right after the riot. We were in Unit B then too. We're overcrowded to say the least. At least I'm not stuck with any Ayans this time. I definately don't need to deal with any of their shit right at the moment. There's nothing much to do here other than watch my back. I think it's time to let Crazy Beecher out for a while. One of the homeboys tried to get me to suck his cock, like that's going to happen. I punched the fucker in the nuts; that got the guy to back off. Of course, I was stuck in the hole for five days.

I just got out earlier today. You know how I go nuts in that place. All you can do is think there, and that was something that wasn't too good of an idea right at the moment. Mostly, I thought about you and how you weren't with me. At least if you were here that fuck wouldn't have tried that shit. It's not like I need you to protect me, mind you. I can take care of myself. But it's times like this I really miss you. Everyone knew not to mess with either one of us, because if you did you'd have to deal with the other one as well. Do you know what I mean? I hope that's clearer than it seems to me right at the moment.

God, it's like I can't even think straight. It would probably be better if I waited to write this until my head clears, but I need to talk to you so badly right at the moment. If I try hard enough, I can almost hear your voice. Does that sound crazy or what? Hell, maybe Crazy Beecher's already out. Hahaha.

But I didn't spend the entire time missing you. I also thought of what I would like to do to you if I could spend just a little time with you right now. Do you want to hear about it?

I would come from behind you and wrap my arms around you. I would then blow on the back of your neck just to feel you shudder. I'd then kiss you there and nip it lightly. You would then turn around and wrap your arms around me. I would then kiss you, opening my mouth slightly so you could suck my tongue into your mouth. It would be a deep kiss as I wrestle with your tongue. We'd break it only to suck air into our lungs, and then we would kiss again. I'd move my arms down your back and grab your ass through your jeans. I'd make you moan just from my touch.

I would then disentangle from you long enough to remove your shirt. I would then rub my hands all over your muscular chest, stopping long enough to pinch each of your nipples. You would try to do the same to me, but I'd bat your hands away. This wouldn't be about what you could do to me, but what I am going to do to you. Then I would unzip and unbutton your pants. I would then pull them down as I sink down to my knees. Once down, you woud step out of them, and I would toss them to the side. I would then reach for your boxers and feel the length of your cock through the fabric. I would trace its shape before I removed them as well. I would then take your cock into my hand and lick around the head. I would then lick down the shaft on either side. Then I'd lick the underside. But I wouldn't suck it just yet. Instead I would move to your balls and lick them. I would then suck each one into my hot mouth. Only when you began to beg me to suck your cock would I start to. After I started, I would take my time, savoring the taste of your cock, and everytime I'd reach the bottom of your shaft I would make swallowing motions in my throat just to drive you nuts. You would grab my shoulders tightly, and I'd know it is time to speed up just enough to curl your toes. You'd try to fuck my mouth, but I'd put my hands on your hips and stop you from doing so. I know you're stonger than I am, so I wouldn't be able to stop you for long. Just long enough to get your blood boiling with overwhelming desire.

Once that happened, it would be too much for you to handle it any more. You would grab me and force me to stand up. You would crush me to your body, kissing me deeply until I no longer had any breath. You then rip off my clothes and push me onto the bottom bunk. You would then get on the bunk yourself before shoving my legs up to my shoulders. You would then stick a couple of fingers into my mouth, demanding that I suck them until they were good and wet. You'd then take them and shove them deep into my ass. I would then groan with pleasure and beg you to fuck me. But you don't listen to my pleas. Instead you would continue finger fucking me, torturing me with pure pleasure. Only when you were ready would you spit into your hand and lube up your cock. and then ram it into my waiting hole. I'd have to bite my bottom lip to stop from calling out your name. You would then fuck me until I was nothing but a quivering mass of flesh. I would try to jack off, but you'd just bat my hand away. I would plead with you to stroke my cock, so I can cum. But you would ignore me. That wouldn't matter, becuase with you ramming me and your cock pressing aginst my prostate I would cum on my own. You would just laugh and continue your pounding of my ass until you shoot your load into me.

Afterwards, you would pull out of me and lay on top of me, kissing me so gently. You would tell me that I was one wild and reckless mother fucker. I would just grin, enjoying the feeling of being so complete and satisfied.

Chris, do you have any fantasies of me? I would give anything to hear of your fantasies of me. Maybe one day if we ever get to be together again we could act them out.

I know you're not going to write back, but can't I hope to get something from you? It would make me feel so good about things. But I won't beg you to write me. I won't be that pathetic. I know you won't do anything you don't want to do. I hope you still care about me. I know it's not right to doubt you, especially after what you did for me, but what else am I to think? Your silence is killing me.

Of course, I can probably guess why you're not writing to me. You'd probably think that you can't write very well, and you think I'd be judgmental about your writing ability. I wish I could make you understand that that is not the case. I couldn't care less about how you write your letters just as long as you wrote to me. I need to hear from you. You're torturing me by not writing, Chris. I am dying in the silence that is coming from your direction. Don't you understand what you mean to me? You are a part of me that I can't let go.

But I don't want to make you feel bad when you read this. I know I must be strong for your sake. I'm trying to be, but it's hard. I'm not as strong as you are. You know how to tell the whole world to go fuck itself. I've never been able to do that.

I guess I'd better end this. Just know that I love you and that I miss you more than I can say.

Love,

Toby


	8. Eighth letter

Dear Chris,

I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you. I don't want you to think that I'd stopped thinking about you. I haven't. I never could. It just hurts me to think I'm never going to see you again, that I'm never going to hear from you again. I know you said we would meet again one day, either here or in heaven, but either of those possibilities seem so far away from now. I know I have to be strong for you. I know you're doing the same for me. If it's hard for me to be away from you, it must be equally hard for you to be away from me.

So much as changed around here. They finally finished the repair work, and we're back in Em City again. I have a new pod mate. He's a new guy who seems to be very quiet. At least he doesn't bother me much, and he doesn't try to get into my pants. Not that I wouldn't mind. He's not bad looking, but he isn't you. I can't help but think of you and compare him to you. I told you you're a tough act to follow.

Maybe I'll fuck him, and then I'll tell you all about it. Maybe that'll get your jealous enough to write back to me. But I wouldn't do that to you. I did that once with Barlog, remember? I can still remember how angry you were. I've never seen you that angry at me before. So, I know I can't do that to you now. I know you would say that it would be alright for me to get my rocks off. Hey, we all need to every once in a while, but I can't do that to you. It would be like I was betraying you. It's just the way I am. You know I never cheated on Genevieve. Well, that was until Schilinger got a hold of me, but that wasn't my choice, so I don't think that should count as cheating. I never cheated on you either, and I am not going to start now. And if you know what's good for you, you won't bring up Shemin and Brown. You said you didn't care who I fucked, so I took you at your word.

But I shouldn't bring up those times. I know how you reacted to them, and I know you're probably pissed off right now just remembering them. It's like I can't stop thinking about any of this stuff. I guess my mind is scared that I'll forget about you if I stop thinking about every little detail. But I will not let that happen! I could never forget about you no matter how hard I tried.

So, how are you doing, Chris? Are you finding your place over there? I bet you're doing just fine. I can see you wheeling and dealing your way through the whole prison population. Am I right?

I guess that's enough for now.

Love,

Toby


	9. Nineth and Final Letter

Dear Chris,

How are you doing? Are you making it over there?

As for myself, I've been doing what I normally do, as much as anything can be called normal in this place. I'm still working in Sister Pete's office. Hell, she's got me going to interaction sessions with Said and Schilinger. She got me to agree by telling me it would look well on my record when my next parole board hearing comes about.

Oh, I can't keep delaying what I need to tell you. It's not fair to you to make everything sound normal when it's not.

This is the last letter I'm going to be writing to you. I can't kept it up without hearing from you. It hurts me too much. I don't know for sure why you're not writing to me, but I tink it's time to take the hint. You are obviously not interested in writing back. Maybe it's easier for you not to. Making you think about me is too hard for you to stand. If that is the case, then I'm hurting you by constantly writing to you. But regardless of what my writing is doing to you, I must think of myself for a change. Writing you and not hearing back from you is slowly killing me. It has to stop.

Of course,if you were to write to me, I would consider writing another letter. But that is not going to happen, and we both know it. So, goodbye, Chris. I hope life treats you well over at Cedar Junction. I want you to know that I'll still be thinking of you form time to time and that I'll always hope that we could be together again. Until then, be happy and healthy.

Love,

Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hope you enjoy this work. It wasn't the easiest to write. I would like to hear your comments on the style of te work.


End file.
